By Your Side
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Flora was keeping a secret from everyone and, once she tells it, everything changes. The winxs and specialists go on adventures against the forces of evil as relationships are tested. In the middle of chaos, Flora and Helia try to adjust to their new lives. They say true love can overcome all, but what happens when the enemy is death? Set in the end of season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo, people! I want to thank everyone who's reading this story because it's my come back to the fanfiction world. I have had a huge author's block for over a year now and I'm so happy to be writing again. This story was planned as a one-shot, but as usual my imagination went wild and I think there'll be about five chapters.**

 **First of all, Flora and Helia from Winx Club are my OTP for the moment and I have many ideas on stories about them. I'll try to write them all, but with classes starting for me next week it will be hard. Updates might come only in the weekends, but I'll try. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I haven't written anything in english in a long time.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

It had been two days since the winx had gone to Zenith in order to convice king Cryos to support the alliance with all the planets in the magic dimension. That alliance could be the only way to stop Trittanus, an evil merman who wanted to rule over all the oceans. The winx had tried to stop him many times, but he was getting stronger with each passing day and the risk to all living beings was becoming bigger.

Bloom had come up with the idea to unite the kingdoms against Trittanus, but it was hard to make all kings and queens agree on something. The kings of Eraklyon and Solaria were extremely stubborn and refused to join the alliance. In Radius case, he told Stella that only if all other royals decided to unite would he join the alliance. When Sky's father had refused, saying Eraklyon could defend itself, Radius had refused as well.

The Winx fairies had battled several villains, they had beaten Valtor and The Wizards Of The Black Circle, but it seemed as if they couldn't win this battle. That's why they had gone to Zenith to convince King Cryos to join he alliance. After an attack from Trittanus, chaos had entered Zenith and all the robots that were supposed to defend the king attacked him, but he was saved thanks to the winx. Flora's quick thinking had made it possible for the winx to control said robots and in the end, the king had decided to join the alliance after realizing that technology might fail him, but the other kingdoms wouldn't.

Thats why on this sunny day, the winx were celebrating this victory with their boyfriends,the specialists. The group of 8 was sitting near Lake Roccaluce as they drank cold smoothies and talked about how happy they were that things were working out. Brandon sat behind Stella as his arms wrapped around her middle and they kept laughing toghether. Bloom and Sky sat side by side and kept sharing glances and smiles for they didn't want to think about the Diaspro problem. Musa was singing a song as she played the guitar and Riven looked at her with pure love in his eyes. Their relationship was finally stable after he had confessed his love for her through a beautiful song. Tecna and Timy were hugging each other as they enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the slight breeze.

Everything was perfect, even though they knew Trittanus was still out there causing trouble and the trix were with him. But today was a day of relaxing and forgetting about all the drama around them. They had managed to unite the kingdoms and that was a big reason to celebrate.

Not everyone was happy on that day, though. Flora, the fairy of nature, was feeling depressed and she hadn't come out of her room even though it was already 1 pm. She and her boyfriend of two years, Helia, had barely spoken in the past few weeks. They were going through a rough time due to Princess Krystal always wanting to stay with Helia and Flora's growing jealousy of the other girl. It was illogical, she and Helia had been together for nearly three years and she should trust him,but it was still hard seeing your boyfriend hanging around another girl all the time.

Flora had never been the jealous type, she was usually calm and collected, but Krystal's constant presence made her want to scream. But it wasn't only the other girl that had taken away her sleep in the past few weeks and made her moody. She had a secret and she knew that eventually she would have to tell her friends and, more importantly, Helia about it. But it was hard and she didn't know how they would react, so she kept avoiding the inevitable.

"Why can't it just fit already!"She complained in front of the mirror as she tried to put on pink flowerly pants to match her green blouse. She had decided that it was useless to spend all day mopig in her bed, so she was going to meet her friends in the lake and pretend to have a good time. The problem was that none of her clothes were fitting anymore and it was becoming hard to hide the small bump on her stomach. Yes, Flora was pregnant. She had found out weeks previous and she had been deciding what to do. But with the magical dimension in constant danger and Helia's barely presence, she hardly had time to think about it.

Her friends weren't stupid, they had been suspicious when she had become so "moody", as Stella always said. The only reason they hadn't figured it out was because she had been taking a special tea that made some of the symptons, such as morning sickness, go away. It didn't get rid of her constant mood changes, though. Flora had always been the calm and nice one, but her pregnancy had made her snap at her friends or start crying all of sudden. It was certainly one of the things she hated about her situation.

The worst part was that she felt like she was alone in this. True, she hadn't told anyone about it. But what good would it make? Dropping this bomb would only make her friends worry about her and they already had enough on their plates. The only person she wanted to tell her secret to was Helia. He was the child's father afterall. But he was never around anymore and Flora worried that he would break up with her soon. Their relationship was clearly not working anymore and she always wondered where they had gone wrong.

It was true that Krystal was pushing Helia away from her, but it couldn'be the only reason. Their relationship wasn't so fragile that it could be destroyed by a girl who, Flora tried convincing herself, Helia had no romantic interest in. But even if it was all over, she was going to tell him because she knew that he deserved to know thats she was carrying his child. He deserved to get the chance to be a part of said child's life even if he and Flora weren't together anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a known voice and Flora immediately closed the ziper on her pants and picked up her brush to pretend thats he was brushing her hair. She took care to stay far away from the large mirror in the wardrobe of her and Bloom's bedroom.

"Flora, are you in here?"Aisha's voice rang as she entered the bedroom. Seeing the brunette sitting on the chair, her green eyes filled with emotion and sadness written all over her face, Aisha gave her best friend a sad smile. Walking towards Flora, she looked around the room and found it was incredibly tidy, as opposed to in the morning.

"Hello, Aisha. What are you doing here?"Flora gently asked as she tried not to cry. She could feel her eyes glimmer with tears as another mood change overcame her. God, how she hated not being in control of her own emotions!

"I was looking for you. The girls asked me to convince you to go to the lake and celebrate with them."Aisha said and she gave a comforting squeeze to Flora's shoulder as the other girl sighed. It was clear that the nature fairy was not in the mood for celebrating and, truly, neither was Aisha.

It had barely been a year since Aisha's beloved fianceè, Nabu, had sacrificed himself for the earth fairies. His death still weighed heavily on her mind and even after all this time, the guilt was too much. There were many times in which she had considered taking her own life so that she could join him, but she knew it was wrong and Nabu wouldn't want it from her. No, he would want her to be happy, even without him, but it was just too hard.

"Can you tell them that I'm not really in the mood for celebrating?"Flora asked her and this time she was unable to stop the the tears from falling. She started crying hard and there was nothing that Aisha could do but to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

The two best friends remained like that for a few minutes, until Flora gained control over her emotions again. Cleaning up her face, she cast a grateful smile to the fairy of waves, to which Aisha returned with a nod of her head. There was a comfortable silence, but it was broken by the ring of a phone.

Pickig it up, Aisha saw Bloom's face and she sighed."They aren't going to give up on this. I really think that you should go there just so that they don't worry." Flora looked at her with a sad smile, but she knew Aisha was right. When it came to the winx, they never gave up on each other and always wanted to make each other happy. Too bad nothing could make Flora happy right now. Well, maybe if Helia decided to show up she could talk to him. Not a good idea! Remember that he has been ignoring you. Her head screamed.

"I don't want them to worry."Flora said and she lowered her head. Aisha was surprised at just how sad she looked. It was no secret that the green eyed beauty was upset about Helia, but Aisha didn't know the extent of that sadness until now. "But I don't think that I can just go there and pretend that I'm happy and that everything's okay."

"I know that, I felt the same way after Nabu died."Aisha says, her voice breaking at the last word. But she quickly recomposes herself, she needs to be strong right now for her best friend. "But you deserve to have a good time. Aren't you tired of staying here and moping over some jerk who has pushed you away?"She knows that she has gone too far by calling Helia a jerk. Like the kind soul she is, Flora immediately defends her boyfriend.

"Please, don't call him a jerk. He just hasn't been around lately."Flora attempts to defend Helia, but Aisha's words are true.

"Flo,I know you are a good person, but I think that you are too blinded by your love for him to realize that he has been acting like a jerk. He hasn't talked to you in weeks and he has been spendding time with a girl who isn't his girlfriend! He doesn't deserve you."Once again tears fall down Flora's face for Aisha's words, although harsh and almost cruel, are very true. She knows it, but she can't argue with anyone about Helia. Not only does she still loves him despite the way he had been treating her, but she's pregnant with his child. She needs him right now.

"I'm sorry, Flo, I was trying to help you, but I only managed to upset you more."

"No, Aisha, you are absolutely right. Helia has been treating me terribly lately and I should go there and end our relatonship, but I can't." Aisha's eyes widen at the words "end our relationship" for she never imagined Flora would go there. But she thinks that this is the best course of action.

"Why can't you break up with him? Just because you love him? Is it worth it to suffer like this for a man that doesn't even seem like he's interested in you ?"It is then that Flora realizes something: Aisha's her best friend. She has been there for Flora for all those years and no matter what she did, Aisha was there to comfort her. If someone deserves to know of the secret she has kept for all those weeks, it is Aisha. And so, Flora decides to drop the bomb.

"There's a reason why I don't want to break up with him, butif I tell you this, you have to promise that you'll keep it a secret."Aisha nods her head and turns her eyes to her. Those blue eyes that remind her of Helia are staring into her green ones and she can see acceptance and comfort there. Flora knows that she has made the right decision, but saying those words is too hard for her.

"Well... you see...ugh. I don't know how to do this."She hides her face in her hands and screams in frustration as she can't even let the words out.

"Just say it, Flora. I promisse you that I won't judge you and I will help you with whatever is going on."This was all that she needed.

"Aisha, I'm pregnant!"She blurts it out and waits for the other girl's reaction. Aisha's eyes widen once again and she freezes. She couldn't have heard it right, could she? Could Flora actually be pregnant?

"You..are... Oh My God!"Aisha screams and her eyes dart between Flora's face and her slightly rounded stomach. Everything makes sense now and Aisha realizes just how much the poor girl is suffering. Without a second thought, she hugs Flora again ad tries to comfort the nature fairy. Flora stays still, not crying for once, as she closes her eyes and just accepts the comfort. When the hug is over, Aisha looks at her with a million questions in mind.

"When did this happen? I didn'even know that you and Helia had..."Flora cuts her off before this conversation gets too akward.

"It was two months ago, before he started ignoring me. It wasn't our first time. But now he's gone and I don't know what to do!"She exclaims and sighes once again.

"Does he even know that he's going to be a father?"Flora sends her a look that says the obvious truth. Sure, Helia had been acting like a jerk lately, but if he had received such big news, even Aisha knew that he would at least have talked to Flora. He was the oldest of the specialists and he was also the most mature. He wouldn't just run away after learning all of this.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to tell him, but I just can't. What if he leaves me? He might be distant right now, but at least he hasn't gone anywhere."

"I understand that you are afraid of telling him, but even jerks deserve to know when their girlfriends are pregnant."They laugh at Aisha's somewhat joke and Flora instantly feels better for telling the water fairy the truth. It feels like a weigh has been lifted off her shoulders and she smiles a true smile for the first time in weeks.

"You're right Aisha. I must tell him before it's too late."Flora sighes as her stomach jumps at the thought of telling Helia the truth. She's terrified, but she needs to do this or else she will surely lose him forever.

A phone rings once again and Aisha picks hers up, but she's surprised to find it was actually Flora's phone that rang. Flora slowly stands up and walks towards the bed where her phone is vibrating. She freezes when she sees that Helia is the one calling her, almost as if he knows that she needs to tell him something important. She picks it up nervously and her voice is shaking as she answers it.

"Hello?" She prays that he doesn't notice how nervous she is.

"Flora? Is everything okay?" He answers and she notices he sounds nervous as well.

"Everything's fine."She answers tightly. "Why are you calling me?"Her words sound harsh, but she can't help but ask it. He had been ignoring her for two weeks and all of sudden he was calling her?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me."He ignores her harsh tone and his voice sounds even more nervous. She wonders what he's so nervous about, but chooses to focus on what she needs to tell him. She can't get distracted right now or else she will never tell him the truth.

"Okay. Where do I meet you?"She knows this is the time to tell him, but she's afraid that when they see each other she'll slap him in the face or yell at him. She tries to calm herself down and it eventually works.

"In front of the school. I should be there in a couple minutes." She noddes her head as she forces herself to be strong.

"I'll see in you then."They hang up and she sighes.

"Who was it? Was it the girls?"Aisha asks from behind her and she suddenly remembers that the water fairy is there.

"It was Helia. He wants to take a walk with me."She answers simply and Aisha understands.

"I guess this is the perfect time to tell him."She says and Flora simply noddes, too distracted by thoughts on how to do it to actually hear what Aisha's saying. "And to slap him in the face, cause he sure deserves it."Aisha adds and that puts a smile on Flora's face. She hugs her best friend and thanks her for her help before existing the room. As she walks towards the entrance all she can think about is why does Helia wants to talk to her all of sudden and how in the world is she going to give him the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I know it's not my best work, but it will get better in a couple chapters. This chapter is all about Helia and I hope that you find his explanations are believable. I hope you enjoy!**

"I'll see you then."Flora says and the call ends. Helia looks up from his phone to the person in front of him. Krystal has a sly smile on her face at how nervous he looks.

"Aww, isn't it so cute? Our little Helia is sooo nervous right now!"She exclaims playfully and that earns her a slap on the shoulder from Helia. He truly is incredibly nervous right now because he has been keeping a secret from everyone, including Flora.

"Stop that! You're only making me even more nervous."He complains as the lavender haired girl laughs at him. They had been friends a long time ago, when he used to live on Limphea, and it was amazing how easy it was to rekindle their relationship. He knew Flora wasn't the biggest fan of Krystal, but he had a plan and he needed Krystal's help to perform it.

"You've got nothing to be nervous about, Helia. She loves you and it will go perfectly."Krystal tries to comfor him, but it is of no use. He's thinking about her words now and it hurts to think that maybe Flora doesn't love him anymore. And she has every right, because he had been ignoring her for weeks.

" I'm not so sure about that. She probably hates me right now for ignoring her for so long. I'm her boyfriend, I'm supposed to be spending time with her."He sighes in frustration and burries his head in his hands. It's a habit that both he and Flora have when tey are frustrated. Krystal lifts his head as she gives him a comforting smile.

"But you have a really good reason for ignoring her. I'm sure that she will forgive you after she understands."It helps lift his spirits, but he still doubts that Flora could ever forgive him. "Now, you better go or else you'll be late and she will sureley hate you."Krystal pushes him out of his chair and he almost falls down. Using the wall for support, he stands up and stares back at her with that nervous look. She stands up as well and hugs him. "Good luck, lover boy. I seriously hope that everything will be alright for you two."She says and that puts a smile on his face.

"I hope for that too. I just love her so much and I want her to know that."Helia says and he smiles again as the image of her comes to his mind. Her silky brown hair, those beautiful esmerald eyes that hold so much emotion and her smile. He adores her smile, but he hasn't seen it in a long time. He wishes that she will forgive him after he explains everything.

Knowing he doesnt have much time to dwell on it, he runs out of the restaurant where he and Krystal had lunch and towards his leva bike. Before climbing onto it, he checks his jeans pocket to make sure that the small box is still there. Feeling it, he sighes before speeding towards Alfea. He needs to do this before it's too late, but he's very nervous. He has no idea how Flora will react and by the way he had treated her for the apst few weeks, he fears that she'll be too angry to actually listen to what he has to say.

He had gotten the idea to propose to her after Aisha and Nabugot engaged. He knew that it was too soon, though, so he chose to wait. After Nabu's death, though, he had realized just how short life can be and he had began planning his proposal. The problem was that, for a poet such as he was, he couldn't find the right words to do it. He had wanted the moment to be perfect and so when Krystal had come into his life again, he had asked her for help.

She was his best friend growing up and she had been more than happy to help him. He had senses jealousy coming from her, though and it didn't take him long to realize her true feelings for him. But he loved Flora and so he had made it clear to Krystal that he wasn't interested ina romantic relationship with her. She had been upset and they hadn't talked for weeks, but then she had come to him and told him thats he understood that he was in love with Flora and had offered her help.

She helped him choose the perfet ring and then they worked on his speech. It took weeks for it to look good and he barely spoke to Flora during those weeks. Between writing his speech and lessons at Red Fountain, he had been super busy. And the worse was that something was different about Flora, he heard his friends comment that the nature fairy was moody and tired and he couldn'thelp but feel guitly about that. He was hoping that when he explained why he had been ignoring her she would understand and forgive him. He had never meant to hurt her, but he had done it anyways.

He sighed as he reached Alfea and saw the fairy in question standing in front of the entrance. She looked beautiful, dressed in a green blouse and pink flowerly pants. She had a worried look in her face and he once again felt guilty. He would turn tha look into a smile and then he would kiss her and tell her how much he loved her.

He waved and her green eyes looked at him as he came closer to her. She walked a few steps, never taking her eyes off him and he could see such sadness in those eyes that his heart hurt. When they stood right in front of each other, he though of the best course of action. He didn't know if he should hug her or kissed her, it had been so long since they had last seen each other.

She was the first one to move, taking another step and huging him softly. He sighed in relief and hugged her back, but he didn't miss the way she barely touched him during the hug. When they pulled apart, he looked at her again as if asking her what they should do. She lifted her eybrowns in response, sicne it was his idea for them to meet.

"So... Shall we go?"He said slowly, and he hated how nervous he sounded. But it wasn't every day that he would be proposing to her and praying that she would say yes, even though he knows she might not.

She simply nods and takes the arm he offered as they walk in comfortable silence. The enter the forest surrounding Alfea and walk towards Lake Roccaluce, where they have had so many dates. His mind passes through those sunny afternoons that they spent there, having picknicks or just talking. He had made so many paints of her there and he loved how her smile would ligt up her face everytime he showed her his works. She was a very insecure person when it came to her appearence and he loved nothing more than telling her again and again how beautiful she was, in his eyes.

He wants to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful woman that had captured his heart. He thinks of hou their lives will be if she says yes and the picture is so happy taht he longs for it to come true one day. He vows to himself to always be there for her, to protect her and help her in times of need.

" There's a reason that I accepted your request."Her beautiful voice breaks up his thoughts. He suddenly realizes that they have stopped and are now standing in front of the beautiful lake. She has taken a few steps and she's facing him with the same worried look of before. She seems like she wants to tell him something, but he needs to explain himself first.

"You are so beautiful."He starts and he's glad to see a small blush on her face. Both of them are oblvious to their friends on the other side of the lake. The winx and specialists can't hear their conversation, but they can see the two love birds from the distance. The group of 8 wonders what is happening as they watch the couple that has barely been together for the past few weeks have what seems to be a really important conversation.

"Flora, I need to tell you something." She stares back at him and she seems to be conflicted on whether she should let him speak or say what she wants to. In the end, she decides to let him speak first and hopes for an apologize for him having treated her so badly. She isn't disappointed."First of all, I've got to say that I'm sorry. I amso so sorry for the way I've treated you these past few weeks. I've been avoiding you and I'm sorry for that."He sees tears in her eyes , but she doesn't cry. Instead, a small smile comes to her face.

"You have no idea how I longed to hear you say that. To prove to me that you actually care."her words break and she goes silent before she bursts into tears. She doesn't want him to see her vulnerability right now.

"I do care."He says as he takes her hand and he is glad when she doesn't pull back."I care about you so much and I never want you to feel otherwise. I want you to know taht I'm here for you, no matter what."This time she doesn't control herself and the tears fall like a waterfall. He doesn't know what she wants him to do, so he brings her closer to him as he hugs her. Her arms wrap around his neck as she cries on his chest. He holds her tigh and whispers in her ear that he loves her and that he'll never let anything happen to her.

A few minutes later, she calms down and she slowly pulls away from him. Her eyes are still glossy, but her expressons shows determination. She knows that this is the time to tell him the news, drop the bomb. But she still can't do it. She doesn't understand how hard it can be to say two simple words, but she just can't.

"Thank you."She finally says. It's not what he expected to hear and he looks at her in confusion."Thank you for telling me this. I really needed to hear it after the past few weeks."

"I needed to say it. But there's more."He says and it's her turn to look at him in confusion. All she ahd expected from this meeting was an apology from him for treating her so badly, but it seems as if he has more to say. He takes her hand once again a takes a deep breath. "Flora, we've been together for three years now and I can surely say that I love you with all my heart. You have opened my eyes to the true beauty of life. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life making sure that you are as happy and safe as possible."He kneels then and she covers her mouth as more tears come from her eyes. She hadn't expected this and she truly doesn't know what to do.

"Will you marry me?"He shows her the bright pink ring that he had chosen, with a flower where the diamond would be. She looks at him in pure shock before she bursts into tears again. She hates being so emotional over everything, but this is huge. He looks at her in antecipation and prays that her tears are of joy as he waits for her to recompose herself. When she's able to stop crying she thinks about what he has asked her and she knows that there's only one way to respond.

"Yes."She keeps it simply for she doesn't know if she can say anything else witbout crying. A look of surprise grows on his face but it soon turns into a relaxed smile as he stands up, pickes up her right hand and puts the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly as if it was made for her and she stares at it for a moment before looking at him. The relieved smile on his face is enough proof that he was being honest in everything he had said to her. She knew he was telling the truth, she always knew when he was lying.

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him with passion. He stands there, surprised, but soon his own arms wrap around her waist as he spinns her around. They laugh together at the perfection of the momen, wishing it will never end. The magical dimension is in danger, Trittanus and the Trix are longing around, but the couple doesn't care. That moment belongs to them and they will enjoy it without a care.

When they pull apart , they are both breathless and identical smiles are on their faces. She looks happier than he has ever seen, but there's still something wrong, he can feel it. He then realizes thats he had been trying to tell him something and he had interrupted her.

"Is there something that youwanted to tell me?"He asks gently, not putting pressure on her to tell him whatever is on her mind. He knows that she will tell him whenever she's ready. The smile falls from her face and a nervous look appear. She starts playing with the ring on her hand as she figures how she should tell him.

"Well... What I want to say is... remember when we... "She tries to formulate a complete sentence, but the words don't come. He gives her a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to say it now, Flora. Whatever it is, you can say when you're ready." She smiles at his kindness and understanding, but she knows that if she doesnt do it now, it'll be too late.

"No. I have to say it before it's too late."His face scrunches up in confusion at the words "too late", but he soon smiles at her again, encouraging her to say what she needs. She sighes and avoids looking into his eyes as she continues. "Helia, I love you more than anything. But I have been keeping a secret from you and everyone else and once I say it to you, everything will change."He can see how hard this is for her and so he takes her hand and squeezes it, giving her comfort. She smiles at the gesture before she drops the big bomb. "I'm pregnant."

 **Okay, i know that this conversation is taking too long, but there are so many things that need to be said. Next chapter, we'll have Helia's reaction and the rest of the gang will also appear. I hope you are patient and keep reading. I'll try to post the next chapter this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I got so many nice reviews that I decided to write this chapter super fast, as a way to thank you. It always feels good to see people like my work. I'd like to give extra thanks for _Sweety Chou_ , I'm glad you like my story because I sure love all of yours. And I also can't stand HeliaXKrystal, so they won't be together in any fanfic I plan on writing. **

**This chapter was hard to write because I had to get into Helia's head and think like him. I hope you find his reaction realistic even though I am a hopeless romantic. I had so much fun writing about the other girls, specially Stella. Even though I'm nothing like her, I find her obsession with fashion/shopping quite amusing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"I'm pregnant." The words hit him hard and his eyes widen in surprise, shock. He hadn't expected her to say this just as she hadn't expected him to propose to her. He stood there, unmoving, as his brain repeated her words many times.

It was just so hard for him to grasp what was going on, he felt as if he was underwater. Recognition soon dawned upon him and he understood. Flora was pregnant. He didn't know how to feel about it, it was as if someone had turned off his brain. But he forced it to work again, he knew that they needed to talk about this. Once he finally unfroze, his eyes met hers.

There weren't tears in her eyes, but they did show nervousness and sadness. She was terrified of how he would react at the news and she braced herself for the worst. He was finally moving, that was a good sign.

"You...You're pregnant?"He repeats the words as he questions her, wanting to make sure that he had heard it right. He hates how shakily his voice sounds and she chooses to ignore it.

"Yes."She whispers it and her voice is shaking also. She doesn't know what she'll do anymore, all she knows is that now her secret is out and that could very well ruin their relationship. It's ironic, she thinks, they have just gotten engaged, but this engagement might be over today.

"How long have you known?"He asks as he finds his voice once again. There's a certain sadness there as he thinks of how long she had kept that secret, how long she had debated with herself on when to tell him or if she should even do so. Since they haven't seen each other in weeks, he guesses she had kept it for a long time.

"Over a month."She answers and her voice is tight as new tears threaten to fall."I wanted to tell you, I probably would have done it sooner, but you weren't exacly around."The words cut him like knives as he is reminded of how he had abandoned her for the past few weeks. He immediately feels guity, but he knows she's expecting some kind of reaction from him.

He isn't sure how he should react. He feels nervous and scared now that he knows of her pregnancy, but he also feels happy. They had already discussed the subject of children and they had decided that, if they stayed together, they'd like to become parents. He always knew that she would be an amazing mother, she was so kind and caring. He watched the way she was with Miele and wondered many times what it would be like with their child.

Of course, he hadn't expected it to happen so soon, they were way too young to be taking care of children. He was 21 and he didn't even have a job, aside from being a specialist, and she had barely turned 20. He knew that life would be very difficult now that she was pregnant and everything was going to change. They wouldn't go on missions to save the magic dimension with their friends for it would be too dangerous for their child. They would be responsible for another life and that scared him a lot. But he also knew that this situation was a hundred times more difficult for her. She probably feared that he would leave her.

As he thought of all those things, there was something that stood out: He loved her. And to him, that was all that mattered. Because he loved her, he would be by her side despite of the difficult situation. He would take care of her, protect her and their child. He would try his best to be a good father because that little boy/girl needed him now, just like it's mother.

"I understand that this is too much for you.I'll give you some alone time for you to think about this."Flora says as she realizes he's deep in thought. He looks back at her and realizes just how much she needs him right now. She needs him to reassure her that everything will be alright and tell her again that he loves her. He knows that, as hard as this is for him, it is a hundred times more difficult for her. She probably feared that he would leave her.

"I think I had enough time to think about it."He says and his voice's still shaking a bit. Her eyes fall down sadly at his response, thinking that he doesn't want to have anything with her anymore. She forces herself not to cry.

"Okay."She starts, shakily."I just want you to know that you don't have to feel obligated to stay with me. I'll completely understand if you want to live your own life, with other people. All I ask is that you don't abandon this child because she will need you."She can't stop herself and she burst into tears. He stares at her, wide eyed, as he realizes what she was thinking.

"Flora, don't be so stupid. Did you actually think that I would just abandon you, especially after learning that you're carrying my child?"Her green eyes widen in surprise. She had been so afraid that he would leave her, so focused on thinking the worst that she didn't understand his words at first.

"What are you saying?"She asks, because she needs to make sure that this isn't just in her mind, that he really is saying that he still wants to be with her. He gives her a smile as he brings her closer.

"I'm saying that you can count on me. I won't leave you and I'll stay by your side and help you go through this." A smile appears on her face, but she still needs to know that he isn't saying that just to comfort her, that he actually means it. She also needs to know that he'll be with her because he wants to and not just due to her pregnancy.

"Helia, you don't have to stay with me just because I'm pregnant, okay? I want you to be with me because you want and not because of some obligation."He knows her too well and he knew that she was thinking about this.

"I asked you to marry me because I love you, Flora. I'm not staying with you out of obligation."He reassures her and she feels calmer. She kisses him again and tries to put all those emotions she had kept bottled up for the past few weeks into that kiss. They stay like there, happy and blissfully unaware of the crowd watching them from the other side of the lake.

"Everything's going to change, our lives..."She starts saying, but he interrupts her. "I know. But I'm ready to face those challenges as long as I have you. We'll get through this and I'm sure that our friends will help us."

"You always know how to calm me down. That's one of the reasons why I love you."She says and that earns her a smile as those beautiful blue eyes stare into her green ones with so much love.

"I love you too. Now,come on, we should tell the others our great news because they sure seems interested."He says and she smiles at the words "great news", her fears melting away. It is only then that she notices that all of their friends are on the other side of the lake and looking at them. She blushes, but decides that it's time everyone knows of her pregnancy. So,she takes Helia's hand and they both walk towards their friends, ready to share their happiness and fear with them.

 _Meanwhile, with the winx and specialists_

"This is so perfect! Just us, having a goood time under the shining sun." Stella commented blisfully as she lay her head on Brandon's shoulders. The winx had decided to meet up with the specialists and have a fun, relaxing day. Thankfully, Trittanus and the Trix seemed to have disappeared and the girls didn't receive any emergency calls from Mrs. Faragonda or the selkies.

"It's good to have a day to forget about all the drama."Bloom says as she nods her head in agreement to what Stella said.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't take anymore of the trix and Tritannus. We needed a day off."Musa says as she stops playing her song. A frown appears on her face as she thinks of their enemies, but Riven pulls her closer to him and put his arms around her shoulder. "If you couldn't take it anymore of them , why do you insist on bringing them up? Let's just enjoy the sun and the peace, as blondie said." That comment has Musa sighing and then the smile returns to her face. That's why she loves him, he always knows what to say to make her feel better.

"I just feel guilty because we are here having fun while Flo's still in our room."Bloom says and the other girls share guilty looks with her. They all knew that Flora and Helia were going through a rough time and this had the nature fairy distraught. She hadn't come out of her room in days, except when they had to go on missions.

They had barely seen Helia for the past couple weeks and even the specialists were getting fed up with his careless attitude. What type of boyfriend would just disappear and not talk to their girflriend for weeks? Timmy, his best friend, always argued that he must have a very good reason, but even he knew there was no excuse for Helia's behavior.

"She sure has been down lately."Stella said and then her eyes lit up as a huge smile appeared on her face. "Maybe I should take her on a shopping trip! That would definetly cheer her up."She finishes and all the girls groan. Stella always thinks that shopping could fix everything and they are tired of it.

"Stella!"Tecna says as she slaps her forehead. "Can't you understand that shopping won't fix everything?"She screams at the sun fairy as Musa and Bloom nod their heads in agreement.

"Sorry! It just always works for me."Stella says lowly, understanding where her friends are coming from.

"Stella might be wrong, but at least she has thought of a way to cheer Flora up."Bloom defends her best friend. "We should think about that, because we haven't done a good job so far.

"Maybe you guys could help."Musa says as she looks at Riven. He gives her a confused frown as the other guys look at each other.

"But we have no idea how to do this. We don't understand girls like you do."Brandon says as the specialists try to get out of this conversation.

"You could talk to Helia and try to put some sense into him."Bloom says as she looks at Sky. Her fianceè casts her a smile as he wraps his arms around her.

"I confronted him last week and he said that he has a plan. I'm not sure what it is, but it better be good or else he's sure to lose Flora." Timmy says timidly and they all look at him as if he had grown three heads.

"Why haven't you told us this before?"Tecna asks him and he shakes his head. "He asked me to keep it a secret."Timmy slumps his shoulders.

This piece of information makes the girls feel conflicted between hope and fear. But they had seen Flora and Helia's relationship develop for the past few years, so they chose to be hopeful that whatever Helia was planning would strenghten their love, not possibly destroy it. Maybe things will turn out alright for their nature loving friend. Flora and Helia had always been seen as "the old married couple" and to seem them going through this rough phase had scared the winx and specialists. If not even the most perfect relationship they knew could survive, how could they have hope for their own?

"Thanks for the info, Timmy. Now I'll ask Aisha to bring Flora here because she needs to have a good time."Everyone agrees with the fire fairy's idea and Bloom calls Aisha and makes her request.

For the next twenty minutes, everyone stays in a comfortable silence as they enjoy the sun and just relax. The news that maybe Helia isn't just being a jerk makes the winx less worried and gives them hope that Flora can be happy with him. They have watched as their nature fairy turned from happy and calm into depressed and angry and they wanted nothing more than to have their friend back.

Stella, mainly,was tired of Flora constantly snapping at them and yelling like crazy. She didn't know the real reason why the other girl had been so moody lately, but she guessed it had something to do with Helia. And so she planned on giving the long haired specialist a piece of her mind, but that could wait.

"Oh My God!"Musa whisper-screamed and all the girls looked at her with frowns on their faces, upset that she disturbed the peace and quiet. The fairy of music was staring at something behind them and so they stood up to see what she seemed so interested in.

On the other side of the lake, they could see Flora and Helia walking together before the couple made a stop. "Wow! They are walking together. I guess that's a good sign."Bloom said hopefully and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Something was still weird, though. They wondered why their two friends were together just now and they assumed it had something to do with Helia's plan. They hoped it was nothing bad and that he actually cared for their friend.

"They seem to be arguing."Tecna comments as they watch the couple talk. Their conversation doesn't seem a very happy one. But then, Flora suddenly bursts into tears and Helia holds her in his arms. Bloom sighs with relief at the sight and she hopes everything will work out between these two. Sky wraps his arms around her as he can sense that she's thnking about a million things.

They keep watching as the couple comfort each other and as Helia seems to tell her something very important. Then, all of sudden, he kneels down and everyone gasps. "Oh My God!"Stella's scream is muffled by Brandon's hand on her mouth. The girls sigh in relief when they notice that the couple hadn't heard their commotion.

They do wonder what the heck is going on, for it makes no sense for Helia to be proposing to Flora after ignoring her for all those weeks. But they don't have time to think about it because the nature fairy seems to accept his request. They watch with happiness and confusion as she throws herself at Helia and he spinns her around, laughing.

"They seeem pretty happy. I'm starting to think that we've been missing something."Brandon voices what all of them are thinking. One minute Flora's depressed because Helia's ignoring her and the next they are kissing and hugging after getting engaged. It just seems too weird and maybe even wrong.

"Maybe this was all part of Helia's plan."Timmy says and it clicks. They think about how the specialist had been purposely avoiding Flora for the past few weeks and how none of them had seen him. It would make a lot of sense if he had been planning his proposal for that time. They hoped that they were right.

"Maybe we should go there and congratulate them?"Musa suggests and Bloom shakes her head.

"No, we should let them have their privacy."Bloom argues, but it's pretty much useless.

"We've been spying on them, we haven't given them much privacy, but they're just too oblvious."Riven says in a jokingly tone. They laugh at his words, knowing they are true.

"Besides, it seems as if the conversation's not over yet."Musa adds as she looks back at the couple, who had broken their embrace and seem to be having another intese conversation.

"They're probably discussing the wedding plans. "Stella says and a big smile comes to her face. "I can't wait to plan their wedding. It will be so much fun to choose dresses for us, since we'll obviously be the bridesmaids. And Flora's dress, I have just the perfect idea for..."She stops talking after receiving glares from the girls.

The couple's discussion is interrupted as Helia stops moving and just stares at Flora wide eyed. They wonder what she has told him that has him so shocked. He stays still for a few minutes, seeming to be lost in thought and then he looks at Flora and they start talking again. Soon, they are hugging again and they can see his face.

"He sure looks happy about whatever she told him."Musa comments and she's dying to know what is going on. It's then that she notices how Helia's looking at them and knows that they have been busted. The blue haired specialist looks over at Flora and says something to her. Soon they hold hands as they walk over to where their friends are. At the same time, Aisha arrives, having gotten bored of waiting for Flora in their room. She sees the way Flora and Helia are holding hands and smiling and guesses that the truth is out and everything will be alright.

Flora glances at her happily and Aisha is happy that she and Helia apparently worked things out. The couple quickly approaches the group and there's an akward silence as everyone seems to decide on what to say. Surprisingly, it's Flora who breaks it.

"So...Helia and I have something that we want to tell you."She says and she glances back at her boyfriend. He gives her a reassuring smile and squeezes her hand. The group stares at the couple in confusion and antecipation. Stella, though, doesn't seem to get the hint that Bloom is giving her.

"You're engaged!"She screams happily as she clapps her hands. "We already now that and I am so happy for you lovebirds. I can't wait to be planning your wedding."Bloom and Musa are casting her killing glances and she lowers her head and gives a low apology.

"Sorry about that. We didn't mean to spy on you."Bloom apologizes to the couple, who only smile back at her.

"It's okay. We're the ones that didn't notice that you were there."Helia says and there are many questions they want to ask him, starting with why he had been acting as such a jerk.

"You two sure were distracted."Riven comments with a smirk and Musa hits his arm. "But, congratulations anyways."He adds and that seems to calm Musa down. The others follow his congratulations and the couple only smiles at them. Their smiles are nervous ones, though.

"Thank you so much, but that's not all we had to tell you."Flora says as a small blush comes to her face. She seems to be debating on how to say it and for the third time that day she can't find the right words. Aisha catches on to what she wanted to say and gives her a reassuring smile, but that doesn't help the nature fairy at all.

"We're having a child"It's Helia who breaks the silence and their friend's eyes widen in surprise and shock. Bloom and Stella look between Flora and Helia, searching for a confirmation that what they heard is correct.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that."Musa breaks the akward silence that has fallen after the huge reveal. Her friends nod in agreement and Flora smiles lightly.

"Neither were we, but it just happened. I've been keeping this secret for a while now, but I thought that it was about time you all know." Helia holds her hand and smiles at her. He seems reallly happy at the news, not at all what they would expect a 21 years old man to express after learning that he's going to be a father. But they guess that love can make anyone see past the difficulties in life and only focus on the good things.

A second row of congratulations follows Flora's words and the girls tear her apart from Helia to give her a hug that has her gasping for breath. After that, they all promise to help the engaged couple with the new addition to their little family and Flora is relieved to receive so much love and suport from her friends. When the happy gathering is over, the questioning begins. They sit down at the shore of the lake again and Flora and Helia prepare themselves for a long session.

"So, when did this happen?"Bloom asks quietly, wondering how far along Flora is.

"About two months ago."Flora says simply and the girls know that she's uncomfortable with the subject.

"How come we never figured it out?"Musa asks, changing the subject a bit. She also wants to know how come they never thought that Flora could be pregnant. They were her best friends, they were around her all the time, they should have figured it out.

"I took a long time to figure it out myself."Flora says."I thought that I was sick, so I started taking a special tea my mother used to make. It made some symptoms, such as morning sickess, go away. I still had my mood changes, though. There were many times when I would yell at you and I thought that you'd figure it out." They nodded their heads in understanding and then it was Helia's turn.

"You've sure been acting like a jerk lately. Can we assume that the reason why you've been missing lately is because you were planning on how to propose to Flora?" Stella asks and she sends Helia a glare that almost scares him. He gulps down before answering.

"I have wanted to propose for a long time, but I couldn't decide on what to say. So I asked Krystal for help and that's why we've been spending time together."This catches Flora's attention.

"So that's why you were spending so much time with her. I was starting to have my doubts on our relationship, I thought that you didn't love me anymore."Her voice was shaking and there was unmistakable sadness there. Helia sighed guiltily and looked at her in a loving way.

"I'm so sorry I've made you feel like that. But now you know that I love you and only you."She smiles at that and they share a quick kiss after she confesses her love for him. Bloom clears her throat to call for the couple's attention after they pull apart.

"So what happens now?"Bloom asks them.

"I guess everything will change, but I know that as long as we're together, we can overcome any obstacles that come our way." Flora says and everyone agrees. This child is going to change all of their lives, but they know that, in the end, everything will be okay. Because they have survived through so much,they were best friends. They were going to be there for Flora and Helia and the little one on the way. But first, they needed to fix a problem that went by the name of Tritanus.

 **So, what did you think? Was Helia's reaction what you expected? Did you like that I included the other girls and the specialists? Even though Flora and Helia are the main characters for this fanfic, I intend to show the other couples as well. If you guys want, you can message me your favorite couples aside from FloraXHelia and I'll put in more scenes of them.**

 **Next chapter will have a time jump and new challenges will arise. Since I only had the first three chapters ready, it will take me a while to post it. I'll try to write it during the weekend and I'll post on Sunday or Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. Many of you wanted tos see more of Stella and Brandon, so I decided to start this chapter with them. This chapter is more of a filler one, I wanted to show you some things that changed in the girl's lives after Flora's secret was revealed. The real story will continue on the next chapter, which I have already started writing and am planning on posting around this week. Anyways, enjoy the reading.**

Three months had passed since Flora revealed that she was pregnant and all their lives changed forever. The winx club would soon have an addition to it and the girls were really excited to meet the new member. After Trittanus was defeated, everything was quiet and calm and the girls took advantage of the three months of relaxing and enjoying their lives without fear. They distanced themselves for one another, each one going to their own planet to spend time with their families, but they never lost contact.

Stella went back to Solaria with Brandon, wanting nothing more than for her father to get along with her boyfriend. It was no secret that king Radius was overprotective of his little girl and so he gave Brandon a hard time. The fact that Brandon wasn't of royal birth didn't help the brunette specialist either. But somehow Stella managed to show her father that Brandon was the man she loved and that he loved her too, unconditionally, even recalling the time she had been transformed into a monster by her almost step-sister, Chimera. Brandon had never given up on her and he always saw her as truly beautiful, even when she didn't feel that way.

Luna, Stella's mother, had always been fond of Brandon and she helped Radius see the truth. It took a while, but eventually Brandon became part of the family and him and Stella couldn't be happier. They spent three months relaxing and dating, until Brandon surprised her just a few days before they went back to Alfea. Having asked for King Radius' permition, which was rather easily granted, he had asked Stella to marry him. She had said yes before he even finished his proposal and taht was the perfect ending for a perfect summer.

Bloom had gone to Eraklyon with Sky and her situation was similar to Brandon's. Sky's parents, the king and queen, had never been fond of her. They had thought she wasn't right for their son because she wasn't raised as a princess. Even after all these years that she and Sky had been together, they still didn't accept their relationship, even allowing Diaspro to become really close to Sky during the time she was the King's Liason. Let's not forget that by then, Bloom and Sky were already engaged.

But the couple decided that this intolerance had to end and it was time for Sky's parents to see that there would be no breaking up from their part. It took months, but the king and queen could no longer deny the couple's relationship. Happy with the outcome of their "mission", the two lovebirds had gone to Domino so that Bloom could be with her family. Queen Marion and King Oritel approved of Sky, so their stay there was filled with happiness and relaxing instead of endless discussions like in Eraklyon.

As for Musa, she went back to Melody to spend some time with her father. Their relationshipw as better than ever and she was happy to be home. It had been 12 years since her mother's death (I'm assuming thats he died when Musa was 8, since I don't think the show ever revealed taht piece of information) and they chose that, instead of having a sad day of being locked in their roooms, they would honor her.

Riven went to her house on that day, knowing it was a really hard day for her and wanting to comfort her. Musa was surprised when he showed up, but happy to see him nonetheless. Their relationship had grown stronger after he had written a song for her and they were happy together, for once. And so, he accompanied Musa and her father on the day of Matlin's death as they went to all places that were meaningful for the departed singer. Musa sang songs for her mother and she cried, but this time she had someone to hold her and she felt so grateful that she had Riven and that he was being so understanding.

After that, she spent time with her father and boyfriend and they had a great summer. Eventually, Riven and Musa were received an invitation to Limphea, where they would be spending time with Flora and Helia. They gladly accpeted the invitation, since Musa and Flora had grown really close when Helia had gone MIA. Riven and Helia were close friends as well and they had become even closer after Nabu's death, so they liked spending time together even though Riven would never admit it.

Aisha went back to Andros and she felt lonelier than ever. A year had passed since Nabu's sacrifice and she knew thats she wasn't ready for a relationship. Turning down Roy had been difficut, the poor boy had really taken a liking to her, but he had understood ( Sorry, AishaxRoy lovers, but i just can't see them as a couple. I might make Nex Aisha's love interest because I have truly come to like him). So she spent most of her summer alone in her castle, feeling rather jealous of her friend's stable love lives.

Her parents were by her side during this difficult time and tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Only Tressa and Nereus could make her smile during the time she spent on Andros. Being back home had never been the same for her as it was to her friends, because she didn't really have anyone she could talk to on Andros. It seemed as if Flora, her closest friend amongst the winx, knew exacly how she was feeling, because the nature loving fairy invited her to Limphea so that she wouldn't feel so alone. When she ahd gotten there, she was greeted with warm hugs from Flora and Helia and she felt better than ever. She was suprised to see Musa and Riven were hanging around there as well and so her summer of self-pitying turned into one of joy as she was by her friends' side.

Tecna went back to Zenith, having missed her home world and Timmy had surprisingly accompanied her. The orange haired specialist had never been to the Tecnology planet before, so he was glad to be spending time with his girlfriend there. The hard part was of meeting her parents, because Timmy was really shy and he feared that they wouldn't like him.

At first, Tecna's parents were rather suspicious of him and forced him to do some tests to prove that he was the right guy for their daughter, but he passed all of them. In the end, her parents approved completely of him and let him stay in the house for as long as he wished. Tecna was thrilled by that and happily showed Timmy her home world. The couple spent the summer doing tours on Zenith and just enjoying each other's company.

At last, there was Flora. The first winx to ever get pregnant, unlike any of them would have expected. She went back to her home world, Limphea, accompanied by none other than her fianceé, Helia. They were both very nervous about telling her parents that they were having a child. Her parents had always liked him and thought that he was right for their daughter, but this was different. Flora had no idea how they would react to the news of her pregnancy, but she hoped that they would accept it and be by her side like they always were.

In the end, the soon to be parents had nothing to worry about. Flora's parents were incredibly understanding, her mother was ecstatic to learn of the new addition to the family and her father was happy for them. He had threatened Helia in case the blue haired specialist ever hurt his daughter or left her, but Helia was ready for it and he vowed once again that he would be by Flora's side no matter what. That earned him many points with his soon to be father in law.

Miele, who was now about to turn thirteen, had been thrilled to learn that she was going to be an aunt. She and Flora had always been really close and she had always liked Helia, so she she helped the couple in everything she could. And they sure needed a lot of help.

As time passed, Flora became less and less unstable. Her mood swings became more frequent, thankfully Helia was a very patient man and he comforted her when she cried and forgave her when she lost her mind on him. Flora knew that it wasn't easy for him to hear all those hateful things she would say in moments of pure anger, so she tried her best to control herself.

The both of them tried to focus all of their energy on their child and everything that needed to be done before she came into the world. They had decided to get married only after the baby was born, but they weren't in a rush. Helia, knowing his fianceé, built a house for them near her parent's house. He had help from Riven, whom Flora and Helia invited to spend time with them along with Musa. It was a way for Flora to spend time with her friend and for Helia not to have to be constantly watching over her. The pregnancy had sure had it's effects on Flora and she was constantly forgetting things. Helia was always on guard, concerned for her safety and their child's. Even though there were no villains around coming after the winx, he knew that he couldn't let his guard down.

Aisha soon joined Musa on being Flora's "babysitter"and the three friends had a lot of fun. They made tours around Limphea, when Flora would show them incredible places such as waterfalls, lakes, caves and the forest itself. Their walks had to be shortened as Flora's pregnancy progressed, she became more tired and there were days when she would rest in bed. But she was happy with the way her life was going, she had wonderful friends to help her out and a caring and loyal soon to be husband.

A few days before they went back to Alfea, as Brandon and Stella got engaged, Flora and Helia found out that they were going to have a little girl. Everyone was thrilled when they learned the news and the girls were already making plans about the new member of the winx club. Stella got so excited that it would be a little girl that she couldn't resist and made many baby clothes using her magic. She planned on giving them as a gift during Flora's baby shower, which would occur in about a month.

The new school year started and the girls had a great party to celebrate Stella and Brandon's engagement. Everyone was happy for them as they told each other of their summers. For once, everything was falling into place and the girls thought that maybe their lives wouldn't be filled with enemies and danger anymore.

But of course, fate worked in unpredictable ways sometimes. Only one day after their grand party, the girls found out that the trix were back and with an evil plan to conquer all the magic schools. A new battle had begun, but this time it would be different because it wasn't only their lives that were at stake. Flora and Helia's child was already in great danger and the group of friends would do anything to make sure no harm came to the precious little girl.

 **Okay, so this is it. I hoped you liked what I did with the girl's lives. I know it seems like everything is too perfect, but there will be more drama soon. The trix will come back in the next chapter and they'll make a mess of things. Don't forget to review, I love reading what you guys think! ;)**


End file.
